Princess Karin
Princess Karin Princess Karin (姫カリン Karin-Hime) was the 5 attributes Brawler of the Twelve Orders. She was partnered with Clear Dharak which evolved into Clear Phantom Dharak. She gets along with her partner, best friends and Emperor Barodius were responsible for most events at Bakugan Gundalian Twelve Orders. She has really strange personality. She is also the leader of Team Light Vexos and Gundalian Forces along with Airzel. Appearance and Personality She was the sly, cold-hearted female battler who was always by Terra and Airzel's side. She had shown disdain for Gill since he is Barodius' right hand man instead of her, but he shows no trust in her as well. She worked as the Director of the Bakugan Biological Research Center, but most people such as Gill and Stoica referred to her as a Witch or a Mad Scientist. There were rumors that say she was secretly undergoing cruel living-body experiments to heighten the Gundalian Bakugan's abilities (proven to be true). Her goal was to develop abilities to rival those of Neathia's. She was an exceptional scientist who had unraveled the mysteries of Bakugan evolution. She showed very little care for others and evaded much punishment by blaming and executing an inferior. She also had no problem with killing and torturing her enemies and people that she didn't like. She also had the power to hypnotize humans, Gundalians and Bakugan. Princess Karin has a mysterious personality. She has a serious attitude towards brawling. She loves style and grace in battle and lives by honor. She has a hidden brutality that is rarely seen. However, beneath that cool exterior was a conniving puppet master who was manipulating the Brawlers into doing her bidding by finding and pointing out their insecurities. So far, her tactics seem to be extremely effective against Dan. After Princess Karin heard about her master Kazarina's dead, she was really upset and could not endure any longer. Her minds decided that she'll become Kazarina's vessel rather than staying in Neathia. Then Terra & Airzel asked her to protect Gill together and she said yes, so they flied to Gill's gundalian ship and tried to defend Gill but killed by Darkus Phantom Dharak's attack. She is later died along with Clear Phantom Dharak, Terra, Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid, Airzel, Ventus Strikeflier and Gill. Bakugan *Clear Dharak => Clear Phantom Dharak (Guardian Bakugan) *Blue-Gold Dharak *Gold Airkor (Battle Gear) *Ventus Neo Dragonoid *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid Bakugan Dimension Quotes (Before battle) "Greetings, young brawlers. I'm Princess Karin, the Clear attribute brawler and a princess of Twelve Orders. Care to test your skills against mine?" (After winning) "Don't be discouraged, you have some amazing potential!" (After losing - 1st time) "What? I lost a brawl to a young brawler? Your skillls have somewhat really impressive." (After losing - 2nd time) I lost again to a kid like you?! You'll pay for this, you fiend!! Bakugan (1st time) Clear Quake Dragonoid (1000G) Clear Phantom Dharak (1300G) Clear Hawktor (1000G) Bakugan (2nd time) Clear Rubanoid (1400G) Clear Strikeflier (1400G) Blue-Gold Dharak (1700G) Trivia *She and Kazarina are the only Gundalians to have blue skin tone. *She always get hot-tempered when she lose the brawl. *She's the only brawler almost owe all of the Clear Bakugan. *She's also never get brain-washed because she attracted a lot of attention to Emperor Barodius. *She is the similiar version of Kazarina. Character Relationships *Terra - Princess Karin's sister who always follow her sister's direction. *Airzel - He's a Gundalian that likes Princess Karin and make them the captains of Gundalian Forces. *Kazarina - Princess Karin's master. She often taught her to become a beautiful warrior. *Zent - A friend of Princess Karin that working for the Twelve Orders. Battles Like the rest of the Twelve Orders, Princess Karin was a tough brawler. Winning nearly all of her battles. Gallery 430px-Screen_shot_2010-08-31_at_1.jpg Picture_423 2.png|Princess Karin summons the Barias Gear Kazarina_jake 2.jpg|Princess Karin confronting Jake Kakaasd 2.jpg|Princess Karin with Emperor Barodius Fabia_Kazarina.jpg Afbeelding_10 (1).jpg 425763_387704011241438_100000055264536_1531977_1840112453_a.jpg|Princess Karin's Human form Category:Gundalians Category:Twelve Orders Category:Team Light Vexos